


【KKH】堂本家二三事之电影院

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *骨科水仙，光光+刚刚+少量大KT*大光领着另外三个塞了东东的孩子去逛街看电影~比较激烈x*涉及伦理问题，兄弟四人相爱*本篇写到了电影院酱酱酿酿，以及跳egg外出，以及小光哭唧唧，请务必！务必确定能接受设定再来！觉得雷就千万不要点开！*你们为了这个小光哭唧唧简直快把我逼死了23333*上接欺负吱呦酱篇





	【KKH】堂本家二三事之电影院

小光和刚回到家的时候，发现光一和吱呦似乎还是像从前那么相处着。更像是兄弟，亲热有余而暧昧不足。  
其实只是因为吱呦那天被光一满足得很好，一次喂饱终身不饿似的，再加上他知道光一并不是不想要他而是体贴他不想要他累着，放下了心理负担之后自然恢复了原本的相处模式。  
另一边小光倒是把他家刚先生享用了个心满意足。  
回家之后的第一夜当然是要陪着各自的恋人度过。

“你陪吱呦酱玩得很开心嘛……嗯？”  
老夫老妻组躺在床上盖着棉被纯聊天，刚想到视频的时候弟弟那样可口的表现就难免有些吃醋地戳起了光一的胸口。  
“嗯……吱呦酱很好吃。”光一低笑着抱紧了吃醋的恋人，捏捏他充满弹性的屁股，“小光不是也把你喂得很饱嘛？”  
“嘁。”刚轻笑了起来，他翻身骑在光一身上揽着他的脖子，慢慢地凑近去亲吻他的嘴唇，一边甜蜜黏腻的吻着他一边喃喃，“那孩子到底还差点火候……嗯……扣酱……”  
光一一阵心火燃烧，忍不住双手伸进了刚宽松的睡裤里面，反复揉捏着他圆润的臀肉。自己疼爱过的这三个孩子揉起来的手感还是有些不同的，像吱呦的屁股软嫩可口，小光却没二两肉的不好揉，只有刚的屁股最和他的心，充满弹性肉感十足，仿佛怎么蹂躏都不会坏掉似的。  
还记得有一回，那时他刚跟刚在一起还是个傻小子什么都不会的时候，有天晚上刚终于答应跟自己亲热了，结果自己开心的……光揉他屁股就揉了一晚上……  
“你在想什么呢？嗯？”  
刚伏在光一怀里懒洋洋地问。  
光一回过神来，伸手拿来润滑剂，刚也主动脱了裤子还把光一的内裤也一并扯了下来。两人恢复了刚才的姿势，光一将凉冰冰的润滑剂挤在刚臀缝间，随后用手指帮他开始扩张。  
一切开始的温柔又自然，濡湿温热的穴口磨蹭着性器顶端，刚也没有像往常逗弄小光似的去跟光一玩笑，他用额头轻轻地抵住光一的，撑着他的肩膀缓缓地向后坐去。  
“Tsuyo……”  
“嗯？”  
刚努力地将昂扬的性器吞咽着，忽的听到光一沉声叫他，他先下意识答应了一声才分开一些距离看向光一。  
“总觉得……”光一突然认真地说，“跟你做，好像没有什么激情了。”  
“嗯？”  
刚瞬间就眯起了眼睛，虽然他依然在笑着，但是声音里面已经暗藏了危险：“什么叫没激情了？啊！……你……”  
光一趁他话说到一半猛地翻身抱着他将人压在床上，长翘的性器全部没入紧窄的后穴中，刚拧紧了眉头被他压得双腿打开，却依旧不依不饶地追问：“说啊！你什么意思？是只有小光和吱呦才能让你兴奋是不是？嗯……~你……混蛋！你出去不许再……啊嗯~~！”  
“Tsuyo你误会我。”光一凑在刚耳畔用他低沉的嗓音加上委屈至极的声调说道，“你没见你只是亲了我几下……我就硬成这样了？”  
“那你还……还说……嗯~先慢点……”  
嫩薄的内壁被挤压搔刮得又酸又涨，刚用力咬住手指不想叫给光一听。光一见他真的生气了，无奈地俯身亲亲他的脸颊：“好啦……夫人我错了，我不是那个意思，听我解释好不好？”  
诚心诚意的道歉，要是他胯下那根棒子没有左戳戳右捣捣就更好了。  
“我的意思是……”光一暂且停下动作，他埋头用脸颊磨蹭着刚的侧脸柔声说，“跟你做爱……感觉就像跟吃饭睡觉一样。嗯……很开心也很习惯。”  
刚哼了一声把头扭到另一边。  
“Tsuyo……”光一就势将脑袋埋得更深，细碎的吻不断落在他颈边，“我想你了……想你想的吃不香也睡不好。”他又拱起腰，轻轻往深处顶了顶。刚被他顶得腰间一麻，却依旧不打算开脸原谅他。  
“Tsuyo，Tsuyo我真的错了，我不是那个意思！”光一可算是急了，他暗恨自己怎么就在这个节骨眼上不会说话，忙忙补救道，“我是说，我……之前，就刚在一起那会儿的那几年，亲热的时候总是会不好意思，觉得我们是在背着大家做错的事情所以觉得刺激，但是现在不会了，我没有别的……”  
见他着实再解释不出别的，刚这才微微放松了表情，推在光一肩膀上道：“你觉得跟我在一起是错？”  
光一很不得给自己两嘴巴。  
刚见他那样噗嗤一乐，放松身体给了他正脸：“好啦，我知道你的意思了。所以这才算是正式进入熟年夫夫的状态喽？”  
“嗯……”光一见他终于笑了这才你大松了一口气，随即又拉着他的手到自己胸口，“你瞧，我刚才说错了……跟你做的时候，我的心还是跳得那么厉害。”  
刚感受着他比往常快许多地心跳睨了他一眼：“你这不是被我吓的？”  
“Tsuyo……”  
“好啦！”  
刚伸手揽住光一的脖子将他拉到自己身前，光一抵着他的胯不断地向内接二连三地顶动，也不抽出来，就冲着深处那块软软的地方又磨又捻，刚禁不住酥麻愉悦地用力扬起头，光一就势在他颈间恶狠狠地吻了一圈。  
“光一，光……嗯~~你、你听我说……”  
“嗯？”光一撑着床铺一边在刚身体内几深几浅地肆意冲撞一边坏笑着说，“你说，我听着呢。”  
“嗯！……慢、慢点……啊~”  
刚难耐地扭动着腰迎合光一的动作，后穴受到强烈的刺激止不住地收缩着，这几天在外面小光一直缠着他，但是两个人亲热的时候却总是少了些什么，而到了这个时候刚才醒悟过来。  
虽然他仍然说不清缺少的究竟是什么，但却可以确定那种东西是只有光一能够给他的，就算跟最宠爱的宝贝弟弟亲热时也不会有的……  
大概是那种从年少时就相伴携手一直到此刻的默契和安心吧。  
到底刚还是没能把话说出口。这次欢爱温柔又漫长，除了光一最开始逗弄刚的那几下蛮横抽插之外都浸满了柔情，两人的身体紧紧相贴共同律动，像是身心合一了一般，在忘记了时间的满足中以一同高潮而暂告结束。  
一同去清理了身体，路过小光他们的卧室两个人略站了站，果然听到里面吱呦酱哼哼唧唧黏软甜蜜的求饶声，两人相视一笑，手牵着手回到卧室。  
“刚才我想说，明天我们出去逛逛吧？”  
刚一边撩了撩依旧带一点水汽的发尾一边坐在镜子前梳着头发对光一回眸一笑。光一立刻向他走去环抱住他迎上他微笑着的嘴唇，两人交换了几个甜蜜的轻吻，光一才低低地答应着伸手点了点刚的鼻子：“你啊，是不是又有什么坏主意了？”  
“哼哼~”刚像个孩子似的得意地笑了起来。

第二天，光一早晨起来做好早餐之后回来把他的睡美人吻醒，两个人一同去吃了，等到吃完小光和吱呦两人才揉着眼睛起床洗漱。  
“今天我们出去逛逛，看个电影。”刚坐在沙发旁靠着光一一边看电视一边说。  
两个小孩对视一眼，觉得没有什么，但是他们一家已经有挺久没有一同出去了，所以两人还是很开心的，迅速解决了早餐就回屋换衣服准备出门。  
但是这时，光一却拿着两个跳蛋走进了他们的房间。  
“这是……”吱呦还是经验多些，先反应过来瞪大了眼睛，“不会是让我们……让我们带着这个……”  
“诶？！”小光也吓了一跳结结巴巴地问：“不、不会是、不会是要、要要要……”  
“要？想要的话以后有你要的时候。”光一暧昧地冲小光眨眨眼睛，随后将两颗跳蛋递给他们，“你们刚先生也塞。而且已经塞好了。”  
小光还是有点犹豫，不过见吱呦已经接了过去，也只好咬着牙拿在手里。  
光一出门之后看到刚靠在门边笑着看他，随手递给他一个遥控器。他已经把跳蛋吃下去了，现在就卡在后穴敏感点偏上的地方，而且下面还塞了个细小的肛塞确保跳蛋不会滑出来。  
曾经年轻气盛的时候，两个人也疯玩过不少花样，其中就包括了跳蛋外出，光一总喜欢在满员电车上开到最高档，看着刚用力腻在自己怀里不住地颤抖低泣……  
所以一切对刚来说轻松又熟悉。光一接过遥控器环抱着刚的腰轻吻着他的额角低声道：“你自己拿着。”  
“嗯？啊~”刚立刻明白了光一的用意，扬眉看着他道：“今天兄弟场？”  
“随你喜欢。”光一虽然这样说着，脸上的笑容却出卖了他。  
等到小光和吱呦两个人别别扭扭地走出来，两个人已经达成了一致。  
四个人装扮了一番就出了家门。毕竟现在光一和小光也算是有名人了，而刚跟吱呦也戴了帽子和口罩。  
刚的控制器在他自己那里，但是小光和吱呦的就全部都在光一手里了。走到大街上，还没走两步，光一就使坏地打开了低档。  
“嗯……”吱呦倒是还好，只是顿了顿，就不好意思地低下了头，慢慢地红着脸快步走到刚身旁挽住他的手臂，好在之前他跟刚也经常玩跳蛋，所以习惯了下身的酥麻，走路还算正常。  
但是小光从来没有试过这种感觉，一下子整个下身都酸软成了一片，他当即紧紧并住了腿，弓着腰钉在原地不敢动弹了。  
嗡嗡的震动声微不可闻，但是小光越是收缩下身越觉得刺激，他已经硬起来了，每一分摩擦都变成了刺激，他禁不住呻吟了一声想要蹲在地上。  
光一走到他身边揽住他的肩膀强行带着他走了起来，边走还边问：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
一旁的刚被这句双关逗得笑出声来，他也揽着吱呦的肩膀，一行人继续向电影院走去。  
刚才光一和刚也商量过了，估计这两个稚嫩的小家伙在外面时间长了会受不了，干脆还是速战速决，直接去看电影算了。反正电影票都已经订好了，定的还是情侣包间。  
吱呦很聪明，也跟他哥哥一样酷爱享受，他借着走路夹紧了双腿用力磨蹭着，挽着刚的胳膊享受着震颤酥麻的快感，白嫩的脸颊很快浮上了好看的红晕，小巧可爱的嘴唇上翘着露出一抹有些虚幻的笑来。  
刚看着可爱的弟弟心痒难耐，好在电影院近在眼前，他快步搂着吱呦的肩膀冲了进去。  
可惜小光根本走不快，他甚至走得踉踉跄跄的，脸上已经是一片通红，他湿润着眼睛求饶地看着光一，但是光一根本不理他，没有办法小光咬咬牙低声道：“哥，我……我……停一下吧……嗯啊！~”  
光一不仅没停，还给他调到了中档。  
震动的频率一下加快，小光腿一软差点跪倒在地上，周围已经有人在好奇地看着他了，他脑袋里面糊成了一团，但也知道自己情况不妙，只能咬着牙站好，但是把大半重量都已经靠在了光一身上。  
“听说这几天你跟你家刚先生夜夜春宵？”  
光一揽着小光一边跟着刚走一边闲闲地问。小光有苦难言，嘴唇都快要破了涨红着脸跟在他身侧。  
“听说昨天你也缠着吱呦酱做到大半夜？”  
光一恶质地玩弄着控制器，时而低档时而中档，听着小光靠在自己肩头隐忍的呻吟声觉得心头舒畅。  
让这个小混蛋把自己忘了……今天就要给他点厉害瞧瞧。  
“待会儿你可捂紧了嘴。”光一低低地笑着捏了捏小光绷紧的屁股肉，但是因为顾及着这是在大街上，他只捏了一下就移开了手，却凑到他耳旁慢条斯理地说，“可别被我操得当着全电影院的人哭喊出声来……”  
“唔……！哥！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈~”  
光一爽朗地大笑着带着炸了毛的小光追上了刚他们的脚步，那个时候两人已经拿到了四张电影票，正坐在电影院大厅角落的凳子上等待进场。  
吱呦乖乖地坐在那，红着脸低着头，光一仔细瞧了瞧，见他双眼都是雾蒙蒙的，就知道肯定还在享受。  
他从衣兜里掏出了吱呦的控制器交给了刚，另一只手则把小光的控制器推到了高档。  
“哎……！”  
小光腰一软重重地跌坐在椅子上疼的是龇牙咧嘴，他身下已经酥软成了一团，好在光一很快就把跳蛋又调回了低档。  
小光也没有精力抗议什么了，他气喘吁吁地双手捂着小腹，他早在街上那会儿就硬起来了，现在内裤已经湿透，要不拿手当着他怕穿帮。  
刚含笑看了看光一，无奈地摇着头把自己那只控制器递到吱呦手上。吱呦一见眼睛就亮了起来，他兴奋地看向刚，后者温柔地笑着冲他点了点头。  
吱呦跃跃欲试地看着自己手中小巧的蓝色控制器，现在还处于关闭的状态。他试探着推到低档，就听到身边的哥哥呼吸一滞，随即长长地吐出一口气来靠在椅背上眯起了眼睛。  
虽然是低档震动，但是因为有肛塞堵着，跳蛋刚好抵在敏感点的位置，酥酥软软的麻痒让他整个下腹都热了起来。  
“嗯……可以进场了，我们先进去吧。”光一见他们三个都有点沉浸其中的感觉，看了看表拿过电影票领着他们三个走到了检票口。  
四个人排成一排进了场。电影院的最后一排是包厢，最里面的一间给了刚和吱呦，倒数第二间是光一和小光，而为了隔音，光一也买下了旁边的一个包间但是准备让他空着。  
情侣包间前面有一块小挡板，又在最高处，所以下面的人就算回头去看，最多看到他们的肩膀以上，只要不要叫得太过分就不会有人察觉。  
但是刚却没打算跟吱呦就这么大庭广众地做。他可不管光一想怎么玩，搂着吱呦舒舒服服地靠在了软垫上。  
“呜……尼酱……”吱呦枕在刚肩膀上侧过身子环抱着他的腰，两人躺的比较靠下，所以下面进场的人最多看到刚的半个脑袋，根本看不到吱呦。  
显然吱呦也知道这一点，更加有恃无恐地将手伸进了刚的衣服里面，慢慢爬到胸口，用湿热的手指捻住了他不知何时立起的乳首。  
好像好久都没有跟最爱的尼酱做了……  
吱呦一边想着，一边闭着眼睛描绘着记忆中刚胸前的模样，手指捏着鼓胀的肉粒轻轻揉搓。  
“嗯……”刚低哼了一声眯起眼睛，他的屁股在座椅上缓缓地磨蹭着，肌肉收缩间带动着肛塞轻微地进出，跳蛋也在性感带来回滚碾，他的呼吸低沉了些，也腾出一只手来，轻轻地拉了拉吱呦的运动裤。  
今天这条裤子选的很宽松，吱呦主动松开了系好的绳结，刚就很容易地可以把手伸进去了。他将裤子拽下来一块，随后隔着湿漉漉的内裤轻轻抚摸着吱呦坚硬的肉棒。  
“尼酱……”吱呦舒服地哼哼着，挺动腰部主动地磨蹭刚的手掌。  
四周的灯还亮着，下面窸窸窣窣进场的声音、人们交谈的声音还有屏幕上播放着的广告的声音交织起来，吱呦的心跳得好快，他觉得好刺激，用力夹紧了后穴地跳蛋呜咽着激灵了一下，竟是被刚隔着内裤抚摸了两把就射了。  
刚微微扬眉，看着吱呦软倒在自己怀里喘息的样子，轻轻亲了亲他的额头。吱呦仰起头来环抱住刚的脖子，朦胧着水雾的眼睛半眯着想要跟他好好地亲一两下。  
好在这时四周已经暗下来了，刚捏捏他圆润的下巴，认真地吻上了红润的小嘴巴。  
而隔壁光一和小光两个人，光一是坏多了，他在小光刚刚坐下那会儿就又把跳蛋调到了高档。  
小光几乎把嘴唇都给咬破了，他如坐针毡地在座位上反复挪动着，怎么坐都不好受，后穴传来那高频的震动刺激让他心头发慌，而且震了这许久他都觉得有些麻木了，不由得哀求地看向光一，一把抓住他的手臂低声道：“哥，哥……停了吧，停了吧好不好？我、我受不住了……”  
“这就受不住了？嗯？”光一心情很好地上下推着控制器，一会儿高一会儿低地玩弄着，同时迅速拉开了小光的裤链并且扯下他的内裤勒在紧绷绷的两颗卵蛋下方，让他湿漉漉的性器毫无遮掩地暴露在了灯光下。  
“不……！”小光无助地呻吟了一声捂住脸，他觉得自己周身都火辣辣的发着烫，仿佛已经承受了无数人的目光，他又是害怕又是觉得刺骨得舒服，涨红的肉棒顶端又缓缓地渗出了几滴透明的粘液。  
光一用手指点了点他的铃口，粘液在指尖拉了丝，年轻的肉棒激动地晃了两下，光一笑话他道：“你看你，湿成这样还说受不了？应该是舒服到受不了吧！”  
“嗯……~哥……别这样……”小光想要用手盖住赤裸的下身，但是光一却一手按住了他另一只手把控制器丢到一边，紧握住了他发烫的性器，拇指凑在冠状沟的凹陷处，慢条斯理地用粗糙的指纹磨蹭着那块柔嫩的皮肤。  
“啊啊~呜……”被尖锐直冲头顶的快感刺激得失声叫了出来，小光连忙咬住了自己的手指，他黝黑的双眸已经渗出了一层薄薄的泪好看极了，光一看看下面暂时没人进场，又撩开了小光的衣服垂头用力啃住他的乳尖。  
“……！！！呼、呼……啊……”  
小光用尽了全身的力气才把悲鸣全部憋在胸口，他憋得都快吐血了，但浑身上下三处敏感都被照顾到，他瘫软在座位上，大腿不受控制地抽动着，在光一的爱抚下胡乱挺动着腰眼看就要迎来绝顶的高潮——  
但是就在这时，光一收回了手，也不再舔他，甚至连跳蛋都关闭了。  
小光浑身正发着烫又忽然一凉，他的臀部痉挛着整个人难受地几乎要流出泪来。所有的快感都渐渐褪去了，他用力地撕扯着自己的衣领抓住光一的手臂想让他再摸摸自己。  
灯光暗了下来，光一见下面零零散散的几个人都安稳地做好了准备看电影，轻笑着转向小光在黑暗中对他说：“想要的话，就求我啊。”  
“哥……”小光难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，自从两个人挑明了互相喜欢的感情，一直以来光一都对他太温柔了，所以他根本就没有想到光一会对自己说出这种话来。  
“求我啊。”光一恶劣地笑起来，“求我摸你，求我亲你，求我把跳蛋打开，求我……当着这么多人的面上了你啊。”  
小光突然打了个机灵，他满脸通红，却知道光一大概是不会在今天对他心软了。他有心倔强一下干脆自己消化掉快感，但是……  
但是他不得不承认，他想要光一。  
他想在这种大庭广众的状态下，让他进入自己的身体。  
小光和吱呦的不同之处就在于，同样的情况下吱呦可能会继续撒娇甚至发发无伤大雅的小脾气让光一妥协，但是小光打定了主意就不会再犹豫，他干脆地跨坐在了光一腿上揽住他的脖子，两人的距离骤然缩短，甚至鼻尖相触。在黑暗中适应了一阵，小光已经能够看到一些轮廓了，他紧张地吞咽了几次，试探着向前凑了凑，吻到了光一微笑着的嘴唇。  
这时候光一倒像是恢复了平日的那个好哥哥似的，抱着他温柔地接吻。只可惜这种温柔又让小光身体里的火烧了起来。他跨在光一身上自然也感觉到了，光一现在硬的要命。他一边亲吻着他一边摸索着解开了光一的裤子将他的性器释放出来轻柔地套弄，光一没有阻止他，他靠在软垫上享受着这一切。  
小光与他唇舌交缠越吻越狂乱，终于他忍不住了，挣开光一的唇气喘吁吁地低声说：“想要你。”  
光一的心猛地跳了一下，他再次观察了一下下面的情况，确认没有任何人发现他们之后，才扬眉道：“想要什么？”  
“想要……要你、进来……进来我里面……”  
听着小光明显满含着羞涩的话，光一依旧不满意，他充满暗示地问：“我是谁？”  
“是……”小光愣了一下。  
光一正揉搓着他的屁股，拉扯的他有些痛。他甚至就着自己前面流出来的腺液开始为自己扩张，但是小光心里清楚，一刻自己不给出光一满意的答复，他就一刻不会给自己痛快。  
他是自己的哥哥，这一点毋庸置疑。这一定不是他想听的答案。  
小光和光一太像了，所以他太了解自己的这个哥哥。因为自己往常也曾经好几次磨着吱呦想听点甜蜜蜜的、好听的情话……  
光一的手指探进了紧窄的后穴。小光和刚外出的这一阵，虽然他大多数时候都在上面，不过刚也压过他一次，所以扩张起来不算太困难。  
时隔这么多天被光一的手指插入了，小光搂紧了他的脖子把撒娇的声音碾碎在他肩头：“唔……哥，想你了……”  
他听到光一在自己耳边轻轻地笑，手指加入到了两根，分别往不同的方向轻轻拉扯着他后穴的入口。小光配合地放松着肌肉，他感觉自己体内的跳蛋在往外滑，但是滑到入口又被光一狠狠塞回里面。小光一激灵挺直了身子，有些不满足地轻轻晃动着腰想要吞进光一更多的手指。  
但是光一立刻就明白了他的意图，干脆把手指撤了出来，摆弄着自己的性器顶上了他还没闭合的小孔，双手揉搓着臀瓣却好像并不打算进去。  
被性器顶端不紧不慢磨蹭着，小光已经快要疯了，他不知道什么时候自己的声音里已经带了微微的哽咽和委屈，那完全是因为不满而导致的，他啃着光一的耳朵喃喃：“进来嘛……进来，想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
又是这个问题。  
小光恨恨地磨着牙强忍着翻涌的快感，仗着四周很黑光一看不到自己烧红的脸结结巴巴地说：“就是……要你、要你的、你的……你的肉棒、来……来插我的、我的……我的……”他用力地收缩着穴口想要先吞进一小部分解解馋，但是光一用力托着他根本不让他如愿，他难受地双眼紧闭，眼中的雾气被挤出来、变成了黏在睫毛上的水珠，他难过地说：“插我的、那里……嗯……屁股……”  
“哦。要我插你的屁股？下面好多人呢。”光一用性器磨着他，看起来一点都不急，“他们回头就能看到你这幅样子。用你饥渴的屁股洞急切地吞咽我的、你说那是什么来着？肉棒？”  
“呜……你……闭嘴……！”小光难受地眼泪从眼角渗出，他抓挠着光一的后背用力捶打着他，“你要怎么才满意！”  
“我？你说我是谁？”  
“你是……”小光大口喘息着，他感觉到跳蛋又在自己身体里面剧烈震动了起来，他什么都顾不上了，颤巍巍地叫了起来，“あ、あなた……”  
感觉到光一瞬间搂紧了自己，小光知道自己说对了。  
事实上，平时就连刚都不会那样叫光一的。他只有在开玩笑的时候才会提到什么“自己是老婆光一是旦那”的话题。  
于是小光接着说，他在光一耳边胡乱地亲吻着说：“你是我、是我最爱的哥哥，是、是我男人，是……是旦那……进来好不好？我……あなた……插我！”  
光一一言不发地用力掰开他的臀瓣，蛮横地将性器向内插去。小光大惊失色地撑着他的肩膀低叫：“那个……那个还没拿出来！”  
但是光一并不理他。好在他虽然急切，却依旧拿捏着分寸不想让小光受伤、甚至多余一点疼痛他都不舍得给他。  
圆圆的跳蛋被挤到了更深的地方，加上光一原本就长些，小光更是慌得连连抽气，用力扭动着腰向上使劲想要让他不要顶那么深。  
“不深怎么舒服？嗯？”光一按着他的腰用力往下一拽，小光硬生生地坐下去好悬憋住了惊呼差点咬着自己的舌头。  
这下全进去了，最深处还有一颗硬硬的圆球，小光大气都不敢喘一口，偏偏这时候光一还打开了低频震动……  
“嗯~呜……不、不行……”  
小光青涩的嗓音浸满了浓浓的哭腔，他用力仰起头朝后仰着两眼翻白，身体不住地激颤起来。当然光一抵着跳蛋也被震得连连打颤，搂着小光的腰一下下地向上用力顶弄。  
“嗯、嗯……嗯~哥……不……啊嗯~~唔……”  
小光一下子被插得回了神趴在光一肩上艰难地忍着呻吟，他早就分不清性器顶磨的快感大些还是震动着体内深处的快感更强烈，总之那都是光一带给他的，而他们现在正在电影院里，下面还有好多的人，自己只要声音稍微大些就会被看到……  
而挺腰操干自己的还是与自己血脉相连的哥哥。  
小光受不住一口咬在了光一颈间，呜咽声却依旧在他的喉中翻滚着，在光一听来美妙极了。  
“吸得真紧啊……”光一一边托起小光的屁股小幅度地抽插着一边在他耳边用气声说，“怎么几天没插你，里面多长出好多张小嘴儿来？”  
“没、没……啊~……哥……不要这、这样……”  
两人在这边缠绵，而旁边的两位Tsuyoshi却乖乖地靠在一起，像是在享受电影。  
刚才吱呦高潮过一次之后，刚就帮他整理好了衣服，搂着他开始乖乖地坐着没有了下一步行动。  
“嗯……”吱呦动了动，不好意思地悄声说，“尼酱，不、不抱我吗？”  
刚温柔地拍打着他的肩膀摇摇头：“不了。昨天晚上被小光欺负得很晚吧？刚刚射过一次就可以了，不然身体会不舒服的。”  
“嗯……”吱呦知道这是哥哥疼自己，但是他难耐心痒，看看刚胯下还支着的一包，乖巧地亲亲刚的脸颊提议道，“那我帮尼酱射出来好不好？”  
刚一点都不意外地笑着点头道：“好啊。”  
吱呦飞快地跑到了刚两腿中间跪着，把他的裤子解开，一股浓烈淫靡的味道立刻涌了出来，他脸颊绯红，捧着哥哥肿胀的性器试探着凑上去，用脸颊磨蹭了两下。  
刚忍不住笑出了声，他伸手揉揉吱呦的头发，充满柔情地注视着他。  
吱呦身体里面的跳蛋早在刚才他射过之后就被刚停掉了，他现在想了想，突然伸手到裤子里面别扭地分开腿将那只跳蛋拉了出来。因为平时刚也有教导他要注意玩具卫生，所以早晨塞跳蛋的时候吱呦是把它塞进了安全套里才吃进去的。  
所以这个时候他把外层的套子一撕，又从口袋里掏出一个新的拆开套上。刚惊讶地扬扬眉，不过还是很开心吱呦有这种意识的。他顺从地放松了肌肉让吱呦把肛塞拉出来，随后将第二颗跳蛋也填了进去。  
吱呦拿过控制板推到低档，见刚身子一震，兴奋地用自己的两根手指代替了肛塞的作用，另一只手则揽着刚的性器费力地将它塞进自己的口中。  
“唔……吱呦酱……”  
刚喃喃地叫着用力抚摸着吱呦浓密的短发。跳蛋的震感让他舒服极了，再加上吱呦手指的抽插勾挑，他不禁自己揉搓起了肿胀麻痒的乳首，沉重的呼吸掺杂着细细的呻吟，腰部也不断扭动着迎合吱呦的动作。  
“嗯~吱呦酱……嗯……插、深一点……”  
其实刚倒不是忍不住，只是他知道自己这番表现会刺激得吱呦更加兴奋。果然吱呦上了勾，调整了一下姿势将性器含下更多，有些费力地吞咽着，手指也加快了动作。  
之前的连番刺激也累积到了一定程度，现在两颗跳蛋在紧窄的甬道内你推我挤嗡嗡作响，震得内壁又热又软，吱呦的手指灵巧地抠动着褶皱弯曲，刚控制不住穴口一收一缩地像是将他的手指不住地往里吸一样。快感翻涌着一股脑地都涌上头顶，刚难耐地咬着手指轻轻颤颤地呜咽着剧烈一震，尽数射在吱呦嘴里。  
吱呦立刻吞咽了个干净，随后将仍在发烫的性器舔舔清理一番，抬眼看看刚瘫坐着一脸诱人的满足神情，又顽皮地在他铃口吸了两下。  
“嗯~你……小坏蛋……”  
刚无奈地捏捏吱呦的脸颊，随手停了自己的两颗跳蛋，但是吱呦在抽出手指之后，却又把肛塞填了回去，他自己则当做什么都没发生一样坐回刚身边靠在他怀里，缠着他撒娇道：“尼酱~尼酱现在不想做的话，那晚上陪我做好不好？想尼酱了……”  
“嗯。”刚柔声回着，刚刚高潮过他嗓音甜蜜又沙哑，搂着吱呦的腰靠在他肩头低低地应着，“好。这几天尼酱一直陪你。”  
“那、那晚上……”吱呦听得心痒，再加上刚主动交换位置依靠在他肩膀上，那让他有了一种自己长大了的成就感，于是就势提道，“晚上我可不可以在上面？”  
“嗯？好啊。”刚心情很好地眯着眼睛，又感叹了一声，“尼酱有点困了，能靠着你睡一会儿吗？”  
“嗯！等会儿电影结束了，我会把尼酱吻醒的！”吱呦拉着刚的手亲亲他的手背，又有些费力地低头亲亲他的额头，轻轻地拍打着他的肩臂，哄着哥哥睡觉。

他们这边温柔甜蜜的告一段落，然而隔壁的激战仍在继续。  
小光已经忘记了自己射了两次还是三次，只记得为了不弄脏衣服，光一用不知道哪来的一张手帕一次一次的抹过他的铃口，粗糙的材质摩擦在细嫩的敏感处让小光又忍不住越来越湿……  
“呜……不行了……嗯~啊、あなた……嗯~”  
光一也不知道小光现在到底是故意在勾引自己还是已经被做得失去了神志。但是不管哪一种，不管已经被喊了多少遍，他还是会为那个称呼心动。再加上，整个人被插入时候，情欲翻涌起来小光的嗓音会变得比吱呦更娇软些，叫得光一心绪不宁，暂时歇了顶动抱着他调整了一下呼吸。  
小光浑身酸软无力，伏在光一肩膀上，随着他的摆弄坐在硬挺的性器上前后磨蹭。那颗跳蛋震得两人都无比舒服，尤其是光一，他几乎能够想象出那玩意儿贴上自己湿漉漉的铃口时震动发出的响声。  
他忍不住低低地呻吟了几声，小光的低唤如同最好的春药，让他不知疲倦地在紧窄湿热的后穴抽插不停，推动着那颗跳蛋越顶越深。  
小光怕了，他也试着求绕过，但是光一充耳不闻。他又觉得委屈，不明白为什么平日里对自己那么温柔的好哥哥会突然变成这样一幅面孔。  
“哼……你跟刚做的很开心嘛。嗯？”光一用力揉搓着小光细瘦的臀部，恶狠狠地挤开推挤在一起的软肉开疆扩土似的直插猛捣，“昨天跟吱呦酱做的很开心嘛！嗯？”  
他听到了性器在穴中抽插发出轻微粘稠的水响，更加用力地向两旁撕扯着小光的臀瓣咬牙切齿地说：“出去那么久，电话都没一个，信息都没一条！你是不是把我这个哥哥忘了？！嗯？”  
“呜……哥、我……啊嗯~痛……”  
只可惜现在小光被插得脑袋混乱根本没去听光一的话，不然他就知道了，自己今天被折腾的原因竟然是……他的好哥哥在吃醋。  
“每天都跟吱呦酱视频，我呢？嗯？我呢！”  
光一不满地低吼着，正巧现在电影进行到了最吵闹的阶段，他也不去遮掩，干脆抱着小光起身将他压得横躺在了座位上，随即挽着他的双腿用力推起，这个姿势可以更好地用上力了，这几天积攒的火气不甘还有些许委屈尽数涌上心头，光一狠狠地插进抽出，每次几乎都抽离到了穴口，又重重地顶回深处，什么几浅几深根本不在意，什么敏感点根本顾不得，迅猛抽插的动作让红肿湿润的穴口浮起了一层白沫沾湿了两人结合的地方，小光根本无法忍住呻吟，泪水不断地顺着眼角滑落渗进头发当中，他的两只手都用力地捂住了嘴，呜呜咽咽的声音连带着哽咽和鼻音时而飘忽时而沙哑，摩擦带来的火热与快感一同海浪般侵蚀着他的全身，他的眼前渐渐泛起了一层白光，在即将来临的高潮中脑袋轰响眼看就要失了神，就在这时光一忽的掐住了就要勃发的性器。  
又来了？！  
小光一下子清醒过来浑身冷一阵热一阵，他就吊在高潮边缘，但是光一又一次想要……  
不，好在这次光一并没有停止动作，他一揽小光的后脑吻住他大力抽送了两下尽数射在他体内，随后飞快地抽出来换上手指，找准敏感点的位置迅速而用力地向上抠动着。  
“啊啊啊~~！！呜……嗯~~要……啊嗯~~”  
小光双腿用力地乱蹬颤抖个不停，火烫的快感如一颗钉球一般在他的下身不断滚动着戳刺着，精液不受控制地喷涌出来将他汗湿的衣摆染得更湿，但是这还不算完，光一又将跳蛋调到了高档，继续刺激着他的敏感点反复揉搓。  
灭顶的快感将小光整个人都吞噬了，他张嘴想要尖叫，但是在最后一刻狠狠地咬住了自己的手在喉咙中翻滚着哭音，光一另一只手撸动着他发烫的性器缓缓用力像是想要榨出更多汁液似的，一边刺激着前列腺一边抚摸着他湿哒哒的铃口。  
小光的脚蹬在光一肩膀上用力地想要将他推开，但是他现在全身酥软哪里比得上光一的力道，最后还是软软地垂了下来。  
“不……不要了……呜~~啊啊、放……”  
耳朵早就捕捉不到光一撸动他性器时那湿漉漉滑腻的淫靡声响，小光陷入了滚烫的欲潮迷失了方向，他的下腹部正不受控制地抽搐着，一股股稀薄淡薄的精液不断涌出将光一的手弄得更湿……  
不行了……要坏掉了……  
存在于角落的唯一一点理智并不能唤醒小光，反而在灭顶的快感中消失无踪。小光顾不上委屈也不管自己在哪儿，豁出去一切地享受着光一带来的刺激和愉悦，腰下的酸麻扩散到全身让他懒洋洋地舒展着手脚，有心挺腰迎合光一的手掌，却已经半点力气都没有了。  
光一见他被过于激烈的欢爱折腾得几近虚脱，终于大发慈悲地打算放过他了，待最后几滴精液也流淌出来他就抽出了手指，随后跳蛋也调回了最低档。  
他掏出手帕仔细地将小光湿漉漉的下身清理好，然后低笑着将它放到了一边。  
电影已经到了尾声，他给小光整理好了衣服之后，却见他双眼紧闭地躺在那里。  
“怎么了？”光一挨着他低声问，“睡着了？”  
小光把脸瞥到另一边不想看他。他不敢睁眼，因为现在眼睛还热辣辣的，他生怕自己一睁眼眼泪就又滑落下来。  
虽然身体还在享受着高潮绵绵不断的余韵，但是他真的委屈到了极点。原本以为无论如何、就算刚先生凶他、就算吱呦也凶他，光一也会站在他这一边温柔地拥抱他的。  
可是自己等来的却是这样一场激烈的欢爱。不是不舒服，而是舒服得太恐怖了，而且光一完全不温柔，小光根本不明白自己做错了什么。  
“怎么了？”光一将他软绵绵的身体抱起来揽在怀里，温柔地亲亲他的额角低笑道，“不舒服吗？”  
“……”小光的嘴唇蠕动着，半晌才在光一凑过来的耳边挤出一句，“我讨厌你……”  
说出这句话之后他自己也感觉到了酸涩的心痛，他抿紧了颤抖着的嘴唇用力把头歪向另一边。  
光一早就想到他会跟自己闹别扭了。小光这家伙简直是从小跟他别扭到大的，所以现在他自然不会生气。不过，该表现的还是要好好表现出来才好。  
于是他长叹了一声，低沉沙哑的嗓音透出了无尽的疲惫：“那你有没有想过，你每天跟刚在一起，每天给吱呦打电话发信息，却从来不理我，我有多难过。”  
“我……”  
“我等了你那么久，什么都没有……现在你还说，你讨厌我……”  
“没有！我……！！”小光猛地反应过来，好像还真的是这样……看着光一失落的样子他心虚地辩解道，“但是、但是我找吱呦的时候，你不也在吗……”  
“你找的是他，不是我。”  
小光的嘴撅得老高，现在愧疚混合着委屈，他忍不住抽了抽鼻子。光一看他一眼：“怎么，都十八了还哭？”  
“谁哭了。”小光用力抹了抹眼睛，他意识到自己可能真的让光一伤心了，虽然性格让他想要闷起来躲一阵子，但是为了快点见到曾经那个温柔无限的世界第一好哥哥，他主动地环上光一的脖子，轻轻碰碰他的嘴唇小声说：“抱歉，我……对不起，哥，是我错了……”  
“嗯。”就这么简单地，光一满足地笑起来，他也给了他回吻，随后埋到小光颈间磨蹭了两下闷闷地说，“以后不许这样冷落我了。”  
“不会，再不会了。”小光连忙心疼又内疚地承诺道。  
“以后几天你都要跟我一起。只能跟我一起。”  
大狐狸委屈地抬起头，控诉地看着他问：“跟我一起不舒服吗？他们能让你那么舒服吗？”  
小光双颊绯红，硬撑着依旧做出一副别扭的模样用力哼了一声。  
“以后的这个星期里你只能因为我给你的快感而高潮。”光一用力地搂着他低声道，“你射出的所有东西都是我的。”  
“你你你、你要那个干嘛……”小光羞得浑身发烫，却见光一炫耀似地拎出一个小袋子，装的就是刚刚帮小光擦过的、浸满了精液和汗水的手帕。  
小光呆了一瞬，嗅着味道明白了那是什么之后立刻羞窘地吼了起来：“喂！”  
他声音不小，引得几个人回头去看，两人连忙坐好，隔壁的刚甚至也探头看了看，光一冲他摆摆手示意没事。  
电影已经到了结尾，四个人怕待会儿出什么差错，所以提前退场去卫生间收拾了一番，该整理整理，该用外套挡上的就挡上，随后一起离开了电影院。  
反正目的也从来都不是看电影，看不看完无所谓。  
小光现在是手脚都没有半点力气，所以一直都靠着光一走。光一回头看了看刚有些别扭的走路姿势，还有吱呦插在口袋里的手跟那一脸小恶魔一般的笑，当即就明白了，暗搓搓将手伸进兜里把低档震动着的跳蛋调到了中档。  
“唔……！”小光浑身一震，不可置信地看着光一。光一得意洋洋地哼了一声：“来追我啊！”说完大步流星地向前走去。  
“喂！你……臭老头子你混蛋！”  
眼看着小光踉踉跄跄地捂着小腹跑过去追，刚无奈地叹了口气揽上了吱呦的肩膀：还是吱呦好！  
然而这个想法出现了不到一秒他就被突如其来的剧烈快感震得弯下了腰：两个都到了高档！  
刚不由得咬牙切齿：怎么就忘了呢……这小子长了一张天使脸，骨子里却是个小恶魔！  
……跟自己一模一样！


End file.
